Examples of a telecommunication system may include a distributed antenna system (“DAS”), a repeater, or a radio access network. The telecommunication system can be communicatively coupled to base stations, such as (but not limited to) an eNodeB that is compliant with a Long Term Evolution (“LTE”) standard.
The telecommunication system can be used to provide wireless communication coverage in a variety of environments, particularly in large structures such as office buildings, convention halls, airports, stadiums, and the like. A DAS, for example, can include one or more head-end units (e.g., master units) that are communicatively coupled to one or more base stations. The DAS can also include multiple radio units that are communicatively coupled to a head-end unit. The radio units, each of which can include one or more transceivers and antennas, can be distributed across a coverage area. The radio units can transmit downlink signals from a base station to mobile phones or other terminal devices in coverage areas serviced by the radio units. Radio units can also receive uplink signals from terminal devices and transmit the uplink signals to the head-end unit.
A DAS or other telecommunication system can be implemented using the Open Systems Interconnection model (“OSI model”), which is a conceptual model that characterizes and standardizes the communication functions of telecommunication systems without regard to their underlying internal structure and technology. The OSI model allows interoperability of a diverse communication systems by partitioning the communication system into abstraction layers. Each layer serves the layer above and is served by the layer below. For example, a physical layer may be the lowest layer in an OSI model. Processing in the physical layer may include defining the physical connection between two devices including the transmission medium, signal timing, transmission mode, etc.